


Aquarium

by StarRoseColors



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aquariums, Cute, F/F, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: A newly out Pacifica storms away from her parents, right into Mabel admiring some fish.
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Aquarium

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sensory prompt 52. watching aquarium fish

Pacifica stalked the hallway, glaring at nothing.

She knew her parents would hate it. Hate the new her. The out her, with her new short hair and wearing a suit instead of a dress to this party. She came to a stop with a groan. Not to mention her plus one…

Why did she think this was a good idea?

She walked past an aquarium, came to a stop, and backtracked.

Mabel had left to find the bathroom before the incident in the grand dining room. Now she was on the other side of the glass, staring wide-eyed at the aquarium fish. She looked so amazed…

Pacifica couldn’t help her smile as she watched. Mabel eventually noticed her and her wide smile turned into a smaller, shyer smile. She felt her cheeks heat up in a way that her relationship with Dipper never did.

Right. That was why.

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts here and at starsfic on Tumblr, so come say hi!


End file.
